Hot Seat
by KeDe
Summary: Missing before and after scenes from Miami Confidential that show what happened before and after Ryan inadvertently ignited the body.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Seat**

**A/N:** I wrote most of this story right after Miami Confidential aired early last year. At the time I knew very little about Medical Examiner Alexx Woods' home life. I held onto the story because of events that happened in subsequent episodes. However, I later decided I didn't want to let the story go to waste after I had spent so much time on it. I hope you will read it and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

It was Sunday morning and Alexx Woods, Miami Dade Medical Examiner, hoped to spend the day with her children. She loved her children and prided herself on being a good mother. She even still loved Derrick, her ex-husband, although he didn't love her occupation.

"Why can't you be a regular doctor?" he had often asked her.

Alexx had so wanted for him to understand and had tried explaining it to him. "Because I want to speak for the dead."

"It grosses me out," he had told her on more than one occasion.

She had wanted to oblige her husband and had tried being a "regular doctor," but she hadn't been fulfilled. When the M.E. opportunity opened up, she took it. After a few more years Derrick took his opportunity and left. Alexx didn't hold any grudges against him though. He was still a wonderful father to their two children, ten-year old Jordan, who looked just like his father, and eight-year old Destiny, who took after her mother.

***

Alexx had just set the pancakes, sausages, and warm syrup on the table when the phone rang. She knew immediately it was work. Another dead body.

"Come get your breakfast," she called to Jordan and Destiny.

Alexx then picked up the phone. The dispatcher told her the crime scene location. "I'll be there soon."

"Mommy has to go to work," she announced as she kissed each of her children on top of their heads.

"But its Sunday," Jordan protested as he put pancakes on his plate then on his sister's plate.

"Unfortunately, death doesn't take a holiday, sweetie." Alexx had never sugarcoated her work. Early on she had explained to them, in terms they could understand, exactly what she did for a living. Unlike their father, they hadn't been "grossed out." They only whined when her work interfered with their plans.

"We'll take a rain check," Destiny said as she reached for the syrup.

Alexx smiled. That made three rain checks this month. She'd honor them. She always did. "You too go ahead and finish your breakfast and I'll drop you off at Mama's."

Alexx hurried to her bedroom to get dressed. She was glad she had decided to pick up her dry cleaning yesterday. She pulled the plastic back from an outfit. She quickly decided against it and selected another one. Since she never knew when she would have to go to a crime scene, she always showered and did her hair and makeup as soon as she got out of bed. She didn't leave the house, even to go to a crime scene, unless she was immaculately groomed. As with her work she was meticulous with the details. Being meticulous didn't mean taking a lot of time. Preparation was key. Today she was ready to go in less than eight minutes.

It was important to Alexx to always look her best. Not that this had gotten her any dates recently. Not too many men were knocking down the door of a woman who handled dead bodies for a living then had two children occupying the rest of her time. However, Alexx wasn't bothered by this. She had already been married and had two wonderful children to show for it. What was important to her now was being a good mother, a good citizen, and the best M.E. Miami Dade had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Alexx arrived at the crime scene, a somewhat dilapidated condominium, she was escorted inside by an officer. The victim, a white female, late twenties early thirties, was laying on the floor in the living room. If not for the blood pooling on the floor about her head and neck, she could be doing Pilates.

Alexx approached the body and slowly walked around it, stopping at the blood pool. She grimaced when she saw what had caused the injury: the stem of a wineglass. The victim had somehow fallen or been pushed and had landed on the stem, which had probably punctured the carotid artery, killing her.

"Poor baby," Alexx said. She looked up to see CSI Ryan Wolfe approaching her.

Although he was a little headstrong, a bit too eager, and sometimes uncaring about protocol, Ryan was still one of her favorites. In fact, Alexx liked the entire CSI team. They were all good people and had always treated her well. She felt respected.

Ryan bent down so he was eye level with Alexx who was still leaning over the victim. "I have an idea," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Alexx knew immediately he wanted to tent the body for fingerprints and said as much. She also informed him what she believed to be the cause of death. She was ready to roll out of there and get the body to the morgue so she could get home to her children. However, she knew very well she couldn't tell him no, if as the CSI on the scene, he determined a fuming tent would be helpful. Besides, at least for this victim, his job would be harder than hers: finding out who-done-it.

Alexx helped him set up the tent around the body. She was impressed with his skill in doing this. Perhaps this wouldn't take too long after all. Maybe she'd take her kids to Chuckee Cheese. She smiled. They'd like that.

Alexx was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't immediately process what Ryan was saying or why he was so agitated. He grabbed her by the arm and yelled that they had to get out of there. Her first instinct was to try and save the body. But the alarm in Ryan's voice yelling that the place was about to blow got her moving. The sweet faces of her children passed before her and Alexx started running as if her hair was already on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours later Alexx was still on the job. However, she wasn't at the scene or at the morgue. To her dismay she was instead sitting before the Review Board consisting of Dr. Joshua Hines, the Review Board Chief and Dr. Sylvia Marton, his Second in Command. Neither of them looked too pleased at having their beautiful Sunday afternoon interrupted.

Welcome to my world, Alexx thought to herself as she snatched a tissue from the box in front of her. She wiped a piece of ash from her cheek and carefully wrapped it in the tissue for possible examination later. One could never tell. It might be evidence.

Her lips were dry and her throat was parched. What she wouldn't do for a cold glass of sweet tea and a cool shower.

Horatio came in and set a glass of ice and a can of instant tea before her.

Alexx smiled at him gratefully. It wasn't the real thing but it would do for now.

"This isn't a social call, Mr. Caine," Dr. Hines announced.

Horatio took off his sunglasses, laid them on the table, and sat down beside Alexx. "With all do respect, Dr. Hines. Dr. Woods has just been through a very harrowing experience--"

Dr. Hines was apparently unsympathetic. "Brought on by carelessness and failure to follow proper procedure or at least common sense to make sure there were no flammable substances around."

While outside the condo where she had been treated for smoke inhalation, Alexx had learned that the condo was a meth lab. Glue from the fuming tent had ignited ammonia somewhere on the premises. She and Ryan were lucky to have escaped with their lives.

There was no way they could blame her for this. Alexx couldn't help but wonder why she was on the hot seat instead of Ryan.

There was a knock on the door. As if she had conjured him up, Ryan came in and sat down beside her.

"This lab is already under review," Dr. Marton announced, looking directly at Horatio. "This latest fiasco doesn't help."

Although she was fuming, Alexx struggled to maintain her composure. "I'm the medical examiner, there to examine the body, not investigate the scene."

"So you're saying this was my fault?" Ryan asked her.

"Tenting the body was your idea, honey."

"I think we all need to just step back and process what happened," Horatio suggested.

"We know what happened," Dr. Hines said. "These two are responsible for setting off an explosion that destroyed a crime scene and burnt the victim beyond recognition."

"Neither Dr. Woods nor Mr. Wolfe set up the meth lab," Horatio said. "Now is not the time to be pointing fingers, at least at them."

"When is the right time?" Dr. Marton asked him.

"Alexx, I mean Dr. Woods is right," Ryan admitted. She had her job to do and I had mine. I should have been more careful."

Such a dear man, Alexx thought.

"You understand this latest transgression will go into your jacket, Mr. Wolfe?" Dr. Hines asked him.

Ryan sighed heavily. "Yes."

Dr. Hines turned his attention to Alexx. "Dr. Woods, you understand that a notation will also go in your jacket?"

Of course she knew. What did they take her for, a simpleton? But should she demand the notation exonerate her from blame? How would Ryan take that? And Horatio? She didn't want her exemplary record smudged by someone else's carelessness, including CSI Ryan Wolfe. However, he had saved her life. Well, damn, that's what he should have done since he was the one responsible for causing this mess.

Dr. Marton crossed her arms. "Is there anything further you'd like to add, Dr. Woods?"

"No," Alexx said. She simply wouldn't throw Ryan further underneath the bus.

"I just want to reiterate that any fault lies with me," Ryan insisted.

"We suspected as much," Dr. Marton said.

Dr. Hines looked from Ryan to Alexx. "You two may be excused."

Alexx opened her mouth to speak but Ryan raised his hand to stop her. He stood up and offered to help her with her chair. She wanted to say something but didn't she want to make the situation worse.

Alexx stood up and she and Ryan left the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She called him "honey," Dr. Hines said to Horatio once the door was closed. "Are they in a relationship?"

"Only as colleagues, I assure you. Don't look for something that isn't there, Dr. Hines." Horatio could tell they were not satisfied and were looking for something else. "Dr. Woods is empathetic to the living as well as to the dead. That's what makes her a damn good coroner and a fine human being."

"On the job relationships are highly improper." Dr. Marton said.

Horatio's patience was wearing thin. "Dr. Marton, I just stated that there's nothing other than a professional relationship between Dr. Woods and CSI Wolfe. I can also assure you I thoroughly understand the County's protocol on what is and isn't acceptable behavior for County employees. I had to learn it all before I took this job."

"What about Mr. Wolfe?" Dr. Hines asked.

"What about him?" Horatio challenged.

The Review Board members looked at  
each other, trying to decide what they wanted to say about Ryan.

"Let me help you out," Horatio offered. "Ryan Wolfe made a mistake to which he owned up to. The infraction will go in his jacket, which is as it should be. No one is disputing that. I plan to have a refresher with all my CSI's to ensure nothing like this happens again." Horatio reached for his sunglasses and stood up.

"We're not done yet," Dr. Hines protested.

"I am," Horatio said as he deliberately put on his sunglasses and walked to the door. He opened the door before turning to them slightly. "Enjoy the rest of your Sunday." With that, Horatio closed the door behind him, leaving the Review Board members annoyed at his obvious disdain and lack of respect for them.


End file.
